The Show Must Go On
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Post X2; "Another hero, another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. On and on, does anybody know what we are living for..." After the x-men lose someone precious, Rogue decides to take a stand and continue with Xavier's dream.


**A/N: The Show Must Go On- Based On The Moulin Rouge version of the song.**

* * *

><p>Rogue closed the door of her room softly with a deep sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. The mansion was quiet today, laced with pain because of the death of Jean Grey. The woman who had saved them and the woman who had nearly destroyed them all. They'd lost her at Alkali Lake, only to have Scott and Logan find her again. The men had brought the woman they loved back home but when the professor tried to scan her mind she had lashed out. The Phoenix was born and died an hour later when Rogue had confused her by draining some energy and Logan had plunged his claws through her. Jean had turned to kill Rogue and Logan had had to step in once again to save her life, only to risk a part of his life. Or at least that's how it had felt. That was two days ago and no-one spoke to her. For some it was personal, their anger at her power not being able to completely draw out the Phoenix from their friendlover/mentor turned into bitter disappointment. Others were too absorbed in grief to speak to anyone. Rogue didn't bother trying to make amends. What people didn't know was that she had Jean Grey not Phoenix in her head. The faded presence of Jean guided her through the motions of helping the school mourn. As with all Rogues' personalities, she kept a certain few characteristics. With Magneto, she kept his bitterness towards humanity, his intelligence and his appreciation for fine things. With Bobby it was his humour, with Pyro his quick temper and with Logan, his instincts, cravings and self-loathing. Now with Jean, she felt a sense of duty overwhelm her as well as for once feeling more feminine than masculine.

Sighing, she walked down the gloomy halls, the sombre atmosphere settling in her bones. She walked slowly down the hallway, ears straining to hear any movement. She paused at a mirror and scanned over her appearance. A simple black dress that fell to her knees, a black blazer, flesh coloured tights and black stilettos. There were sheer black gloves on her hands and a black scarf around her neck but there wasn't actually a need for them. She could control her powers thanks to Jean. She'd been asleep last night and Jean's fading personality had built the blocks in her mind that would allow her to turn her power on and off. But Rogue feared what would happen if she told anyone. They'd probably condemn her for using Jean. They'd hate her more and claim she took pleasure in sucking out the soul of an innocent woman, leaving only a monster. She took one last look in the mirror, making sure that her hair was still perfectly pinned in the tight bun on top of her head, before moving to walk down the staircase to the first floor.

As she reached the first floor, she hovered on the stairs remembering a year and a few months ago when Jean had stepped down these stairs, her heart torn in two at the sight of Logan back from his trip and Scott, who was telling her how much he loved her through their psychic connection. As Rogue stepped onto the first floor, she remembered her own reaction. How she'd flung herself at Logan, pretended she didn't miss him and then threw Bobby in his face, trying to get a reaction. But there was not one spark of jealously and for once in her life, Rogue didn't care. She was had broken up with Bobby, confessing to him that Kitty was madly in love with him and that she knew he felt the same. She didn't need love anymore. From now on, her duty was to mutants of the world. Her duty was to make sure the x-men didn't fall. She walked slowly over the first floor, passing the doors to the classrooms, rec rooms, dining hall and small kitchen. She stopped by the front door and took a deep breath.

Her hand settled on the newly built entrance to the mansion. Jean had ripped the door off her hinges in an attempt to escape. Rogue looked around her and closed her eyes. She had never felt so alone in her life. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. There was a black limousine parking in the last parking space. The professor rolled towards the car, not before throwing Rogue a look of thanks, and greeted the last person. Rogue headed in the direction which the professor came and looked over the grounds where all the students, friends and family of Jean sat. In the aftermath of Stryker's attack and the fact that there was no body, Jean's funeral had been postponed during her first death. Everyone had hoped she wasn't really dead, having not seen a body. Rogue looked at no-one as she moved to the seat with her name card on. It was next to the professor and the aisle. No-one else would willingly sit next to her, not yet. It was still too soon. Logan was notably absent. Though Rogue knew exactly where he was. Her eyes flittered to the third floor balcony on the left side of the house, where her senses picked up the distinct cigar smoke wafting in the wind. She looked back at the podium in front as the professor positioned himself next to her.

It was a short ceremony; the only people speaking were Scott, Xavier and Mr Grey, Jean's father. People gathered forward to drop a rose onto her grave. Once it was over everyone stood and headed towards the mansion. Rogue stayed in her seat, looking at the gravestone with a pang in her heart.

"Another hero... another mindless crime." She whispered.

Xavier, having stayed behind with her, placed his hand on hers and squeezed. Rogue looked at her mentor and offered a reassuring smile, realising he must be feeling lost now that his team weren't themselves.

"Shall we go to the mansion now?" asked Xavier.

"I refuse to be there."

"Rogue-"

"Please Professor, don't make me go there."

"Alright. Though, I must insist you call me Charles, you're no longer one of my students."

"Thank you prof... Charles."

"Now, I feel there is something you wish to tell me."

"Yes... well... with everything that has happened, I want to offer to help. Hank wanted an x-man to accompany him to a meeting with regards to the cure. They wanted to offer mutants counselling for those not sure whether they wanted the cure or not."

"Ah, I see. Well-"

"I know I'm not the ideal candidate as I am not qualified but I have the knowledge of many mutants, most of those mutants being afraid of their own powers."

"Rogue, of course I want you to represent us. I've already agreed for you to leave with Hank tonight. If that's alright with you?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Good, now I must leave. Everyone will be expecting me."

Rogue nodded and stood up, walking alongside Xavier as they moved towards the mansion. A few cars were leaving, the people who were close to Jean but not related. The people that still held some fear of mutants. Rogue sighed and stopped at the entrance of the mansion.

"What are we living for?" she whispered.

"Don't think like that. We can't just give up. The world still needs us, human and mutant kind alike."

"I just... I'm scared."

"Whatever happens, we leave it all to fate." Said Xavier sadly, before moving into the mansion.

Rogue watched him go, before walking back up to her room. The trip was quicker now that she didn't have the familiar weight on her shoulders. Jean Grey was buried and laid to rest. Everyone had said their final goodbyes and Jean had been honoured the way she deserved. At least, that part of her psyche felt at peace. The others were still all very restless. Rogue was nearing her door, and paused as she heard the sound of tears from the room to her left. Scott and Jean's old room. She stepped closer and pressed her ear to the door, listening to Scott's cries. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. The psyche of Jean Grey within was still there in her mind, though faint, but enough of her was still left to overwhelm Rogue with longing at hearing Scott's cries.

' _Another Heartache, another failed romance.'_ Thought Rogue miserably, as she hurried back to her room.

She closed her door carefully and took a deep breath. Her eyes flittered to her balcony and she sighed tiredly and rubbed her head.

"Hello Logan."

He made no sound nor did he step into her view. Masking her pain, Rogue reached under her bed and pulled out the black suitcase provided to all the students and staff. She unzipped it and walked towards her drawers. She packed without really thinking, allowing her instincts to do the work. It was as if she was on auto-pilot which in a way she was. A different blouse, skirt and underwear for each day. Two pairs of heels. Make-up, toiletries and hair equipment. One black silk nightgown for those quiet nights in the hotel where she would sleep surrounded by pillows, pretending she was sleeping in a lover's embrace. She tossed her copy of _The Once and Future King_, a favourite of hers thanks to Magneto, and then looked outside to where the cigar smoke was still wafting around. She picked her bag up and paused when a quick mental message from Xavier told her that Hank would send someone to bring it down for her. Marie sent her thanks and turned back to face her room.

She'd moved in after Stryker's attack, feeling devastated from all the events and even more like a monster. She didn't want anyone near her. Xavier had allowed it, saying she was a grown-up now and needed her own space. Everyone had said it was too fast, that things needed to be thought over. But Xavier insisted that she and Bobby had their own space. They had earned their place on the team. Some nights Jubilee would sneak in for a sleep over but that was only because they were best friends and Jubes didn't like sleeping alone. So whenever Kitty and Bobby had a 'sleep over', Jubes would walk in with her sleeping bag and sleep on top of Rogue's covers so that no skin touched but they were still close enough to keep away the nightmares. Speaking of nightmares, Rogue saw Logan move into view, his back turned towards her. She took a deep breath and opened her door, pausing with her hand on the handle.

"Logan... I'm leaving for awhile. I'm sorry about everything. Just... I'm not running. I'm not you. I cared about Jean too. But she wouldn't want us to sit around and mourn when everyone out there needs us. I... I want to thank you for everything you've done. You were a good friend when I needed you."

He didn't respond and she didn't expect him too. Closing the door she walked towards the library to waste away her time.

* * *

><p>Rogue slammed her hand on the table, her face shadowed with anger. She was tired, had been on an airplane not two hours ago, and now had been dragged to the meeting that was pushed forward to today. Marie stared at General Trask, her eyes narrowing in fury. She'd listened to him to rant about how mutants didn't need counselling as the cure was not a prescription drug but an antidote to a disease. Hearing him say how maybe the cure being voluntary perhaps being a mistake, she'd snapped. All eyes were on her now, and she met each gaze slowly, before taking a deep breath to calm her anger.<p>

"Gentleman, may I remind you that myself and Dr McCoy are mutants. I don't understand this prejudice towards mutants. Humans search for alien life forms with the intention to welcome them and yet the people that are closer to your genetic material are treated like scum? Hasn't there been enough racism over the years? Isn't the world tired of war, hurt and hate? Our mutations are not diseases, but they do make us different. Different scares people."

Rogue sighed and looked at the president, her eyes serious and steady as she held his expression.

"Counselling is essential to insure we don't have to deal with thousands of mutants being influenced that they had no choice but to get cured. Magneto could throw this in our face if we throw around words like _antidote_ and _disease_."

The president nodded, leaning over to consult with his advisor. Marie settled back in her chair, and felt Hank squeeze her hand. She smiled gratefully at him and rubbed her neck, feeling exhaustion settling over her.

"Very well. Call Worthington Industries and tell them that under the new law, all mutants shall be offered free counselling before taking the cure. Make sure Worthington issues these orders to all his cure centres."

A woman in the corner nodded and strode from the room. Marie made to stand up to leave but the president cleared his throat.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Hank, Miss Xavier, we recently captured the mutant named Mystique. She was impersonating one of our number."

"Oh?" asked Rogue.

"Me." Said Trask, glaring at the screen behind him.

Mystique sat on a chair, refusing to co-operate. Rogue watched in anger as Mystique manipulated the prison guard and goaded him into her trap, before attacking him. The screen was paused and the president sighed.

"What do you hope her capture will achieve?" asked Rogue.

"Magneto will certainly come after her." Remarked Hank.

"We need information about the Brotherhood. She stole files on the boy."

"Well," said Rogue, standing up, "I can't stop Magneto from coming to get his pet but," she paused and flexed her gloveless hands, "I can extract a little information."

* * *

><p>"So, Magneto plans to kill the boy?"<p>

Rogue glanced at Scott, and then turned her gaze back to the window, keeping her forehead pressed against the cool glass.

"And revolt against the cure with an army of mutants." Whispered Xavier.

"So what do we do?" asked Storm.

Rogue wanted to bang her head against the window. Magneto had rallied his troops and was waiting for Mystique to be transported. Rogue knew all this thanks to absorbing Mystique. She had also discussed with the government and army the plans she had to ensure that Magneto was no longer a problem. Xavier knew as well but he wanted to first try and involve his x-men, try to bring back some hope in the mansion. He wanted his team back. Rogue had no time for games, having taken too much of Mystique during absorption but she allowed the professor to try. Personally she felt it was too soon. A phrase came to her, the words ringing true in her mind. _The Show Must Go on_. They couldn't wait until there was no more heart aches. The world around them still needed them, no matter what. Xavier finally sighed and Rogue turned around, seating herself on the window sill. She watched as Xavier glanced at everyone in the room, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Scott, Hank, Storm, Kurt, Logan, before finally he gazed at her, sadness in his eyes.

"We have a plan... it's not something I'm proud of agreeing to, but it's our only option. We're going to administer Magneto with the cure."

"That's ridiculous. People will hear that the government forced the cure on Magneto. Then we'll have another riot on our hands." Said Bobby.

"It will not be so Robert." Whispered Hank.

"Oh?"

"Mystique will cure Magneto in a moment of desperation to take over the Brotherhood. But she will be apprehended by the guards on the van transporting her."

"And how exactly will you convince her to do that?" growled Logan.

"Who says we need to convince her?"

All eyes turned Rogue and she allowed her body to slowly change, blue scales covering her skin, her hair changing to red and her eyes going yellow. All the x-men gasped except Xavier and Hank.

"Is it Mystique pretending to be Rogue or Rogue being Mystique." Asked Kitty.

"It's Rogue, Katherine."explained Xavier.

Rogue turned back to her normal self, wincing at Mystique's psyche that was screaming and trying to take control. Xavier frowned and she gave a small shake of her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"The plan is simple; Rogue will transform into Mystique and wait in the convoy. Magneto will come for her, the spy within in his number tipping him off, and when he's freed her, she will administer the cure."

"Simple? Simple? You're sending Rogue, who is not an x-man, alone to take out Magneto?"

"Scott, please-"

"No, professor! We can't do this. We've just... we need to plan this together-"

"There isn't time." Hissed Rogue.

Her head was in pain and she was sick of this discussion. She had another flight tomorrow back to Washington and then was to be locked up in some convoy. She had no time to sit and wait.

"The government will do this with or without us. If I do this, the president will remove all cure weapons and only have the cure centres. No pressure will be forced on mutants to take the cure. I am not going to watch that offer pass by. I'm not an x-man, but I don't need to be one. I'm doing this for everyone. I'm avoiding the war; I'm avoiding more dead bodies. I'm shedding emotion and doing what is needed. I'm a leech with soul sucking skin; I'll never love or be loved. My skin is no longer a curse but a weapon. I'm giving up a normal life to help shape Xavier's dream. You, all of you who hate me, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Rogue exhaled and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. She heard the vibration of a cell and looked up as Hank answered his phone. His brow deepened with confusion and he looked up at Rogue and handed her the phone. She took it from him and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_It's Dr Rao."_

"Doctor, is something wrong?"

"_Mr Worthington would like a word, perhaps tomorrow?"_

"I can't do tomorrow. Three days from today maybe?"

"_Mm... that can be arranged. A limo will pick you up at two."_

"Alright then. Good bye."

Rogue pushed the end call button and handed Hank his cell back. Rubbing her head, she sighed and began walking out the room. As she walked up the stairs, she sensed someone following her and she turned around, coming face to face with Scott. For a moment he just stared at her, but as she moved to turn back around he took a step forward.

"I don't hate you... I'm angry sure, but not just with you. I wonder why Bobby didn't freeze the lake, or why we thought it was a good idea to leave Logan to babysit when Stryker attacked. Why didn't Storm or Xavier use their powers, why didn't Nightcrawler get Jean out at the last second? I wonder why didn't you learn how to fly the jet early and why did Logan have to stab her? But, I don't hate anybody. I have all this anger... it's just... I love her."

"I know Scott."

"You don't have to do this... we don't have to do this. Maybe if we stop saving the world... we'll live a happier life."

"It's too late now, Scott. Forsaking the x-men won't bring Jean back. I don't mind everyone being angry at me. I know people wish that I was dead. I know they think I should have taken her power and saved everyone. Because hey, we'll just get Logan to heal me. I'm sorry I'm alive. But I'm not going to live in shame."

Leaving a stunned Scott, Marie turned around and strode to her room, ignoring the pain filled psyche of Jean, calling out to the man who owned her heart.

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on that little-"<p>

"Calm down Rogue."

Rogue let out a frustrated scream at Xavier's words and pointed to the left side of her face. Along her left jaw line was a two inch bandage covering the burn mark she'd got courtesy of Pyro. Xavier looked at the bandage sorrow in his eyes. Rogue felt guilt fill her and she sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Godammit... look Xavier, I know it's not your fault. No-one knew Magneto was bringing an entourage-"

"We can just be glad you're so well trained and managed to immobilise all of them." Said Hank, walking in with a pile of bandages.

"Two cured, one in mutant jail... do they really think Pyro is valuable?" asked Rogue.

"The president is letting John keep his power as a personal favour to me. He is still welcome here should he choose to come home." Explained Xavier.

Hank nudged Rogue and she smiled and lifted her arm, allowing him to bandage it. Everything had gone well until she'd shot Magneto with the cure. He had gone down but then Pyro had tried to burn her, managed to graze her jawline before a guard shot him with tranquiliser. Then Callisto had stepped in, taking Rogue by surprise with her speed. She'd managed to steal Rogue's blade and cut up her right arm before one of the guards had tasered her. Hank carefully finished with her arm just as Logan, Scott and Storm walked in. Storm was first to speak.

"What happened?"

"I have proved that three against one will always never be fair." Said Rogue, hopping off the bed.

Looking at the time, she groaned and rubbed her cheek. Picking up the duffel bag she'd thrown next to the bed, she searched through it until she found a green dress, white wedge heeled shoes and a silver shoulder cover. She went behind one of the screens to change as Xavier debriefed the three that had entered the room. She hadn't wanted them to see her injuries, knowing they'd all think she was not ready for this, but Hank was the only person she trusted to treat her wounds. Changing quickly, she walked out from behind the screen, taking her brush from her bag and tidying her hair.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Said Rogue.

She walked to the door; trying to shake the exhaustion she felt when his voice stopped her.

"You're not invincible, kid."

"Yeah, and aren't you just so fucking glad I'm not." She hissed, before hurrying out the room.

* * *

><p>Rogue sat in the main parlour of the Worthington mansion, stirring her tea slowly. Warren Jr sat opposite her looking equally nervous. Every time she caught his eye, he would blush and stare at one of the paintings on the walls, avoiding her gaze for a few minutes. Rogue smiled at the attention, not used to be looked at with such a heated gaze since Bobby. She broke from her thoughts as Warren Sr stepped into the room. She stood up and shook his hand, before settling back into her chair and watching as he took the seat opposite her.<p>

"Miss Xavier, so glad you could join us."

"I'm interested as to why you wanted to see me."

"Well, it has come to my attention that I'm not seen as a friend to the mutant community. They see me as the creator of the cure and therefore the cause of all their problems."

"I see. What does that have to do with me?"

"I want the world to see that I have come to accept mutants. My son taught me this acceptance. "

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Rogue, smiling at Warren Jr.

"Family means everything to me. I've almost lost my son due to prejudice. I don't want that to happen to anyone." Whispered Warren Sr.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, the world now knows you as a fighter for mutant rights. I was thinking of a... an arrangement."

"An arrangement?"

"If you were to say... marry my son, the world would see that I'm not against mutants."

Rogue frowned, confused by the sudden proposal. She looked at Warren Jr again and waited until he caught her eye.

"Is this what you want?"

"Miss Xavier-"

Rogue held up her hand to silence Mr Worthington and stood up, walking towards Warren and crouching beside him. She placed her hand on his knee and stared up into his blue eyes.

"Is this what you want?" she asked again.

"I'd be honoured to have you as my wife. I think we could be great together."

"I think so to." Whispered Rogue.

"Is that a yes?" asked Mr Worthington.

Rogue stood up and nodded. Warren stood then and took her hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

"Father shall organise the arrangements. Walk with me, Miss Xavier."

"Call me Anna."

Warren smiled and nodded, holding her hand and leading her through the doors. Rogue smiled and followed him through, letting go of a little more of her past.

* * *

><p>Rogue stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She sat in her underwear by the dressing table of her room at Worthington Mansion, feeling depression hit her hard. It was difficult, putting on a brave face and just going along with life. Tonight was the night that the announcement would be made about her and Warren's engagement. Mr Worthington had invited friends, family, foreign dignitaries, the press and the x-men. Marie hadn't been able to tell anyone at the mansion not even Xavier. She'd spent the last two weeks with Warren, getting to know her future husband. He was sweet, kind and like her, afraid of his mutation. They both wondered if whether they'd ever be loved and both doubted love existed for them. They decided to announce the wedding tonight and then have it in a week. No delayed engagements, they needed to get the marriage over with so they could live their lives. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she hastily shrugged on her robe.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me... Warren. Are you ready?" he asked through the door.

"No... not yet. Give me a few more minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Rogue nodded to herself and waited until his footsteps faded away before shrugging off her robe. She picked up the green floor length dress on her bed and carefully put it on; using what was left of Magneto's power to pull up the zipper. Her hair was already in a tight bun on her head, her jewellery in place and her make-up on. Lastly, she slowly slipped on an elbow length pair of emerald gloves. It never mattered that she could control her skin; she'd always be another mutant.

"The show must go on." She whispered.

Grabbing her purse, she walked to the door and headed out of her room. She walked through the corridors of the mansion and descended downstairs to the grand hall where the guests were. Warren was waiting for at the door, looking gorgeous in his tux, wings visible and proud. He truly looked like an angel. He held his hand out and she took it gratefully, feeling a little nervous as the doors opened. The music stopped as they walked in and the guests all turned to face them. Mr Worthington smiled from his position at the middle of the room. He cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce the reason you are all here. I'd like you to raise your glasses to toast the engagement of my son, Warren Worthington the third, to Anna Rogue Xavier. To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple."

Marie smiled and accepted the champagne filled glass handed to her. She scanned the crowd and her gaze stopped at a familiar group in the corner. Xavier, Hank, Scott, Ororo and Logan were standing together, holding their champagne glasses but making no movement to raise them. Scott and Ororo looked at her with sadness, Xavier with concern, Hank with confusion and Logan... Logan eyes blazed with fury and rage that had her heart freezing. They weren't going to be happy for her. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, the rejection ripping through her, a small tear clinging to the corner of her eye. She blinked a few times, keeping her head turned away, then turned back to face the crowd, her smile still in place. Warren wrapped his arm around hers and led her into the crowd, introducing her to everyone he knew, Mr Worthington walking beside his son, showing everyone how accepting of mutants he was. After an hour of meet and greet, Rogue felt tired and excused herself from Warren and his father, walking over to where Xavier and the others were standing. Logan had his back turned as she approached, and Marie struggled to keep her smile on.

"I'm so glad you all could come." She whispered.

"Rogue... why?" asked Ororo.

"This is what I want."

"Is it really?" questioned Xavier.

"Yes. I hope to see you all at the wedding."

"This isn't right." Whispered Scott.

"Oh my god. You all hate me so much that seeing me happy sickens you. Let me tell you something, the only person I invited here was Xavier and Hank. They're my family and I would do anything for them. The rest of you wish me dead instead of Jean. I'm done trying to win your hearts back."

Rogue turned and stalked off towards the bar, a glass of whiskey waiting for her as she arrived. She smiled gratefully at the bartender and downed her drink gracefully, before walking over to Warren. He was talking to a few members of the mutant counselling association but excused himself as he saw her approaching.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded and gestured to a woman who Rogue was familiar with.

"Jubilee!"

"Chica! I've missed you."

Rogue embraced her friend before pulling back and admiring the beautiful lemon ball gown she wore.

"Oh Jubes, what are you doing here?"

"Now that I have my psychology degree, I'm becoming a counsellor for mutants considering the cure."

"Jubilee was just telling me how she planned to take a tour of one of the cure centres and I was just suggesting the one on Alcatraz Island." Explained Warren.

"Oh, then you could meet Jimmy! He is a sweet kid."

"I look forward to that." Said Jubilee excitedly.

"I was hoping to introduce Jubilee to Dr Rao." Said Warren, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, of course you must meet her... I'll be in the garden."

"Are you sure Anna?"

"Yes... I just need some air."

Warren nodded and held out his arm which Jubilee took. Rogue watched as her two friends walked away laughing, her heart feeling a little heavier at the obvious spark between them. Turning towards the double doors to her right, Rogue hurried towards them and slipped out into the cool evening. She walked towards the stone bench under a giant oak tree and sat down, closing her eyes.

"Marie?"

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she looked to her left where Logan stood smoking a cigar. He walked over to her and leaned against the tree, staring at her.

"Don't use that name." She hissed.

"It's your name-"

"No, I'm Rogue. I'm the untouchable Rogue."

"Whatever kid."

"Don't call me kid!"

"That's what you are Marie. Just a kid playing dress-up."

Rogue slammed down her fists on the bench and stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"What's your problem Wolverine? Why do you care what I do?"

"I'm your friend-"

"Friend? FRIEND? If you were my friend, where have been these past few weeks? A friend wouldn't have left me to deal with an onslaught of memories that I couldn't sort, a friend wouldn't have shunned me when I was being made an outcast by everyone I knew, a friend would have shown a simple act of kindness when I got fucking mauled by the Brotherhood. You are... one of **them**."

"So that's what this is about? You're getting married to run away from it all."

"No! I'm marrying Warren because it will unite humans and mutants."

"That's not a reason to get married."

Rogue narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. She stared at the open doors of the grand hall, looking at the people that passed by, smiling, laughing and generally not panicking that they were in a room full of mutants. This was what she wanted; this is what they all wanted. A peaceful co-existence.

"I think... I think you're just afraid Marie."

"Of what?"

"Being alone."

"So what? No-one wants to be alone."

"You don't have to marry him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... you'll always have me."

"Your heart belongs to someone else... remember?"

She felt Logan freeze behind her and she smiled in triumph. She turned slowly, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him defiantly.

"You saw." He whispered.

"Yup. If you had ever asked I would have told you that I absorbed Jean... not Phoenix. I know you loved her... and she choose Scott."

Logan growled and stepped closer to her, his eyes blazing with anger. Rogue smirked and pulled off a glove, running a finger down his cheek. He closed his eyes at the sensation and she felt sadness roll through her.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

Rogue paused, then shook her head and stepped back from him, looking away.

"You're not the one who had to kill her. They hate me... not you." Said Logan softly.

"I wish that was true."

She sighed and lifted her dress, carefully treading back towards the open doors of the grand hall.

"It's possible to love more than one person." He whispered.

Rogue stopped and sighed, turning her head to whisper over her shoulder;

"I know but... the problem is I don't love you."

* * *

><p>Rogue sat opposite Xavier stirring her peppermint tea before taking a sip. Placing the cup down, she stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the x-kids playing.<p>

"It was a beautiful wedding." She remarked.

"Yes... Warren is a lucky man. Though I must enquire about you-"

"I'm fine. I wasn't in love with Warren. Jubilee was."

"I see." Said Xavier, stirring his Earl Grey, before taking a sip.

"They'll be happy. I would have been a dedicated wife but who wants a dedicated wife when you can have someone you really connect with... someone you don't have to pretend with."

"How true... and of course his father still gets a mutant bride for his son."

"Yup."

"What will you do now?"

"Who knows... it's very quiet around here, where is everyone?" she asked, listening to the silence from the corridor.

"Scott is at a conference, carrying on Jean's work to oppose all plans of a mutant registration act."

"They're still pushing for that?" asked Rogue in surprise.

"There will always be one or two people that resent the idea of mutants."

"I see. What about the others?"

"Ororo is helping Kurt to renovate the church in Boston so that mutants can go there to worship without being shunned because of who they are. Katherine and Robert are recruiting students for the new school year. Hank is downstairs in the med-lab going through a few medical records and Logan is on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Just the regular infiltrating a mutant lab."

"Alone... why didn't he take someone with?"

"I did advise him to take a partner but, he said that he only ever trusted one person to _'have his back'_ and that person didn't need him anymore."

"Fool." Whispered Rogue.

She closed her eyes and shook her head before taking her seat again and staring into her tea.

"Rogue?"

"He's not invincible. Especially with the cure out there."

"It seems the x-men have taken your advice. Having seen you almost sacrifice your happiness for the sake of mutant kind, they saw how their withdrawal was doing no good. But you should know, they never hated you."

"Then why-"

"I have no answer; I'm only a mind reader. I do not know the hearts of my x-men. But maybe it's because you get to keep a little of Jean. Sorrow makes us all react a little differently. You know I've watched you all change these past few months. You're all different people."

"Are we?"

"Of course. Scott is stronger than ever before, Ororo has allowed herself to love, Jubilee is more mature and you... you've outgrown the fear of your skin. You've become an independent woman, so different from the scared girl you were when you first arrived. Logan has changed as well."

"Really? He still seems like the same stubborn bastard to me."

"Perhaps that's true, but he's still here. He's offered to be the school's gym teacher."

Rogue frowned and finished her tea, before pushing away her cup.

"I told him I don't love him." She whispered.

"I see."

"But he loves me."

"I'm well aware of that."

"You are?"

"You aren't the only one I have these one to one chats with in my office."

"How can he love me?"

"Ah, you're referring to something he said to Jean. What you have to understand Rogue is that Logan saw a girl to protect back then. He did love you, but not in a passionate way. But nevertheless it was love. You're a different woman now... one he would kill for."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't love him."

"Perhaps you don't want to hear this but... you never did love him."

"What?" she hissed.

"Please, let me explain. You cared for him, adored him... perhaps even worshipped him. Back then he was flawless, no matter what he did, you were adamant that your feelings wouldn't change. But they have. Everything you do now, the first reaction you look for is Logan's. In the past, whatever reaction he gave, you still worshiped him. But now you've finally noticed his flaws."

Rogue shook her head and stood up, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"I need to go."

"Rogue-"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Rogue sat in the darkness of the med-lab, having been there for the past six hours, tears falling silently down her cheek. She understood now. She had been wrong, so wrong when it came to Logan. He didn't just love her, he would kill for her. She knew if it was possible, he would die for her. Xavier was right, people change... but it was more than that. Things had shifted been her and Logan. Rogue didn't want to admit it, but it was true what Xavier had said. She had worshiped Logan. She craved his attention and sought it out. In the past she watched for his approval, now she looked for something more.<p>

Rogue had done her part, keeping the x-men's good name unsoiled, eliminating the enemy and building the foundation for a better future. But now that the rest had stepped up to assume their role, where did that leave her? With everyone back to normal, she realised that she'd been wrong. Xavier was right, she did have a part of Jean, and that was something no-one would ever have. But she realised that they all had memories of her and that was enough to pull them out of the sombre mood that had gripped the mansion. Scott was telling the truth when he said they didn't hate her, but at the time Rogue couldn't listen. She just needed to ensure that everything went to plan. But she forgot the most important thing. No matter what this was her family, the only family that accepted her.

Sighing she looked up as the med-lab door open and the lights turned on. Logan stumbled in, top half of his uniform torn, his chest covered in blood. Rogue sprang up and started gathering cloths, scissors and a bowl full of warm water. Logan sat down on the bed she'd just been sitting on and looked down at the floor. Rogue stood by his side, and started by cutting off the remainder of the top half of his uniform. Once it was off, she started washing away the blood and skin off his torso. Once she was done, she let her hands wonder over his chest feeling the warmth that spread even through her gloves.

"I know I'm not perfect but, at the end of the day... who is?" whispered Logan.

Rogue head snapped up and she gazed into his hazel eyes. She slowly, without looking away, removed her gloves and took one of his hands in hers.

"Why did you kill Jean?" she asked softly.

"You know why."

"I need to hear you say it."

"I could touch you and show you how I feel... but I don't want the easy way out. I want to prove to you that I love you."

"Then just say it. Please."

"You mean everything to me. I refuse to let you die."

"Why do you love me now?"

"You're strong... there's a fire in your eyes that ignites me. I can't describe it but I want you. No... I need you Marie."

"I thought you hated me."

"I'm a monster... I stayed away from you for your own good. But it cut me deep to hear you think I wished you dead. I nearly drove me insane when I saw how the Brotherhood had hurt you."

He looked at her face and touched the burn mark on her jaw, before moving his fingers to her lips, running his thumb over her bottom lip before sighing and dropping his hand.

"It broke my heart when you chose someone else." He whispered.

Rogue looked away from his intense gave, taking the bowl of water to the sink and tipping it out. She disposed of the cloths now stained with blood and then took a t-shirt from the store cupboard and tossed it towards Logan.

"Marie-"

"How did the mission go?"

Logan sighed and shook his head, pulling on the t-shirt. She tossed him a pair of sweats and turned around to give him some privacy.

"The mutants had escaped already. All I needed to do was clean up a few loose ends. The usual getting rid of all their research and all that shit."

"Oh... next time take a partner."

She turned around and walked towards the door. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her face was pressed against his chest and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Don't walk away... please."

"Logan-"

"It's not that late... do you wanna go somewhere? Anywhere? Your choice. It's okay if you don't love me... just don't cut me out completely."

"Logan... I lied. I do love you. But I don't know if we can be together."

"Why not?"

"We're different. We want different things."

"I want to be with you. But if that's not what you want... just let me be close to you."

Rogue pulled back to look up at his expression, seeing his gaze filled with love and determination. And she realised she didn't have to give up love for duty. She could be the role model she had set out to be and still have Logan.

'_Girls flirt with the dangerous guy Logan, they don't take them home.'_

And it suddenly clicked in place. She was rejecting Logan because she saw him as danger, as a fling. But Logan was nothing close to that. Logan was good and pure because she was with him. And Rogue... no Marie, could be stronger with him by her side because he made her better, stronger. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, gasping as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Marie..." he whispered.

They pulled back to stare in each other's eyes and Rogue felt a smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry Logan. I never realised that by rejecting you I made you feel unworthy."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, running his hands along her back.

"Come on, let's go." He whispered, reaching out to take her hand.

He brushed a kiss across her knuckles and Rogue giggled, curling her fingers around his.

"Where?" she whispered.

"Anywhere darling, as long as we're together."


End file.
